tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TDAwesome15/Total Drama Island: The Roleplay/Episode 5
Episode 5 18:54 <@ChrisMcLean> -------------------------------------------------- NEW DAY!! (FINAL FIVE! ^_^) -------------------------------------------------- 18:55 <+Derek||> *wakes up* 18:55 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Blayne| by ChrisMcLean 18:55 Ale|Drawing has changed nick to UpsetAle 18:55 <+Sam|> good morning 18:55 <+Derek||> Aww, Final 5 is a happy day. 18:55 <@ChrisMcLean> (Conversate about whatever you want. :p Keep it going.) 18:55 <+Blayne|DC> Sorry I've been so anti-social. 18:56 <+Derek||> I hope the challenge isn't as dumb as last time. 18:56 <+Derek||> -.- 18:56 <+Blayne|DC> Horror themed! 18:56 * Blayne|DC laughs evilly. 18:56 <+Sam|> I wanna go home! :'( 18:56 <+Jim|Chad> Yeah...the only thing Im scared of...is...me 18:56 <+Derek||> I'm scared of death. :| 18:56 <+Blayne|DC> Well if you want to go home, you should quit 18:56 <@ChrisMcLean> *blows airhorn INTO a megaphone* >: D 18:56 <+Jim|Chad> <_<;; yeah... 18:57 <+Jim|Chad> gah! 18:57 <+Jim|Chad> DAMMIT ALL! 18:57 <+Blayne|DC> Jeez! 18:57 <+Derek||> AFK. 18:57 <@ChrisMcLean> ALL FINAL FIVE CONTESTANTS! It's time for your challenge! Again! 18:57 (Back. o.O) 18:57 <+Sam|> kk 18:57 <+Blayne|DC> Aww... 18:57 <+Derek||> back. 18:57 <+Blayne|DC> :( 18:57 (I'm gonna go inactive real soon again, so it's best you keep playing Blayne. :|) 18:58 <+Blayne|DC> Ok. 18:58 * Blayne|DC walks outside. 18:58 <+Blayne|DC> Where's Chris? 18:59 <+Jim|Chad> Meh, who cares. 18:59 <+Sam|> BRB 18:59 <+Jim|Chad> less chris. less hassle 18:59 <@ChrisMcLean> (Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom.) 18:59 <+Blayne|DC> :p 18:59 <@ChrisMcLean> KK. 18:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Are we all ready for the scariest challenge yet!? 18:59 <+Blayne|DC> Yay! 18:59 <+Blayne|DC> Horror! 19:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Actually... Not really "scary", but still..... ;) 19:00 <+Blayne|DC> Aww. Nuts. 19:00 <+Blayne|DC> XD 19:00 <+Jim|Chad> good. 19:00 <@ChrisMcLean> We're gonna have a "Damsel in Distress" challenge. :3 19:00 UpsetAle has changed nick to SaveTheWikiAle 19:00 <+Blayne|DC> Who's the damsel? 19:00 <+Sam|> Cool 19:00 <+Derek||> Great, more insanity. 19:00 <+Derek||> -.- 19:00 <@ChrisMcLean> ALL FIVE OF YOU! >: D 19:00 <+Sam|> cool 19:00 SaveTheWikiAle has changed nick to SaveTheWiki|Ale 19:00 <+Sam|> thanks 19:00 <+Jim|Chad> Oh trust me, I'm in distress 19:01 <+Jim|Chad> but I'm no damsel 19:01 <+Sam|> haha 19:01 <+Derek||> So... 19:01 <@ChrisMcLean> I'll be haunting the five of you for today's challenge. If you get "CAUGHT" by me, you are eliminated from the challenge! The last person not caught will win invincibility! 19:01 <+Blayne|DC> Sweet! 19:01 <+Jim|Chad> .... =c 19:02 <+Sam|> ok 19:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Yep. :3 19:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Get ready! ^_^ 19:02 <@ChrisMcLean> And... 19:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Because I'm SO NICE... 19:02 <+Derek||> kk. 19:02 <+Jim|Chad> (CONF) Im so gone..this time.. D= 19:02 <+Derek||> *runs away* 19:02 <@ChrisMcLean> I'll give you each a 45-second time to run. ^_^ 19:02 <+Sam|> GO! 19:02 <@ChrisMcLean> And find a hiding spot. ^_^ 19:02 * Blayne|DC runs. 19:02 * Sam| hides 19:02 * Blayne|DC hides. 19:02 * Sam| hides in the lake 19:02 <+Derek||> *hides under water* 19:02 <+Sam|> I DID IT FIRST 19:02 <+Blayne|DC> (CONF) I'm not afraid of Chris. 19:02 <+Sam|> :| 19:02 <+Sam|> whatevs ill leave 19:02 <+Derek||> *runs to Chef's kitchen* 19:03 <+Sam|> ok good 19:03 * Sam| is underwater with a straw ^_^ 19:03 <+Derek||> *hides in fridge* 19:03 * Blayne|DC hides in canoe under DoS. 19:03 <@ChrisMcLean> *begins to run* 19:03 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm comin' for ya. >: D 19:03 <+Jim|Chad> (CONF) Its less a hiding spot..and where would chris never go....he's vain, so I'll hide in a clothes closet...not his, he woldnt like someone else's tacky clothes 19:03 <+Jim|Chad> *hides* 19:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Hmmm.... 19:04 <@ChrisMcLean> *runs towards the Dock of Shame* 19:04 <@ChrisMcLean> :) 19:04 <+Blayne|DC> Uh-oh. 19:04 <+Blayne|DC> I hear footsteps. 19:04 <@ChrisMcLean> *paces around the dock* 19:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyone heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere? :) 19:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyone at allllllllllllllllllll? :) 19:04 * Blayne|DC stays silent. 19:05 <@ChrisMcLean> *jumps down from the Dock and lands in the sand under it* 19:05 <+Jim|Chad> (dereks underwater there too) 19:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Hm.... 19:05 <@ChrisMcLean> (I know, but I'm picking you off one at a time.) 19:05 <+Derek||> (I'm in the fridge) 19:05 <+Jim|Chad> (is hiding in the confessional) 19:05 <+Blayne|DC> Eeeeeeee! *throws canoe at Chris and runs away* 19:05 <@ChrisMcLean> *turns around to see Bl-- 19:05 <+Jim|Chad> (CONF) ...................SSSHHHH 19:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah 19:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!* 19:05 * Blayne|DC hides in kitchen. 19:05 <@ChrisMcLean> *runs after Blayne* Get back here! :@ 19:05 <+Blayne|DC> NO! 19:05 <@ChrisMcLean> :o 19:05 <@ChrisMcLean> *runs into the kitchen* 19:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Where are you!? >:( 19:06 <+Blayne|DC> *throws food at him* 19:06 <+Blayne|DC> Eat it! 19:06 <@ChrisMcLean> :o 19:06 <+Blayne|DC> There are carbs! 19:06 <+Derek||> *stays silent* 19:06 <+Blayne|DC> *runs away again* 19:06 <+Blayne|DC> *runs up mountain* 19:06 <@ChrisMcLean> *tries to run after Blayne but ends up running into the refridgerator, the door opens as Chris falls down* 19:06 <+Derek||> *runs* 19:06 <+Blayne|DC> Hah! 19:06 <@ChrisMcLean> *looks up* 19:06 <@ChrisMcLean> DEREK! :@ 19:06 <+Derek||> *hides in confessional* 19:06 <+Jim|Chad> (imagines blayne opening the fridge to throw the food and derek handing the food to her) 19:06 <@ChrisMcLean> *runs after Derek* 19:07 <+Jim|Chad> what are you doing in here! 19:07 <@ChrisMcLean> *runs to the confessional* 19:07 <+Derek||> Awwwww. 19:07 <@ChrisMcLean> *opens confessional door* 19:07 <@ChrisMcLean> BUSTED! 19:07 <+Jim|Chad> .....AAAAAAAGGHHH!!!! 19:07 <@ChrisMcLean> BOTH OF YOU! 19:07 <@ChrisMcLean> *tags Chad and Derek* 19:07 <@ChrisMcLean> ^_^ 19:07 <@ChrisMcLean> 2 down... 3 to go! >.> 19:07 <+Jim|Chad> Damn... 19:07 <+Derek||> Well, this is great. :s 19:07 <+Jim|Chad> It's YOUR fault. 19:08 <@ChrisMcLean> *runs out of the confessional and runs toward the dock again* 19:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Hmmmmm..... 19:08 <+Derek||> If we find then for you do we get immuned as well. 19:08 <+Derek||> :) 19:08 <@ChrisMcLean> *paces the dock, trips, and falls into the water* :@ 19:08 <+Derek||> *them 19:08 <@ChrisMcLean> *spots Sam underwater* 19:08 <@ChrisMcLean> :o 19:08 TT66xMTDITF PJIRCUserh@ip174-74-126-222.om.om.cox.net has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 19:08 <+Sam|> ... 19:08 <+Sam|> Hi ;) 19:08 <@ChrisMcLean> *swims after Sam* 19:09 <+Sam|> :) 19:09 <@ChrisMcLean> *is within reach of Sam* 19:09 <+Sam|> :D 19:09 <+Sam|> ;) 19:09 <@ChrisMcLean> *tags Sam, and tries to say "BUSTED", but can't since he's underwater* 19:09 <+Sam|> :) 19:10 <@ChrisMcLean> *swims up to the surface of the water* Ahhhh... 3 down, 2 to go. 19:10 <+Sam|> Okay 19:10 <+Derek||> Where is Chad? 19:10 <+Derek||> :| 19:10 <+Jim|Chad> here.. =1 19:10 Blayne| ~CD-TDA@187.107.3.81 has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 19:10 <+Blayne|DC> (He was captured.) 19:10 <+Jim|Chad> and it was YOUR fault 19:10 <@ChrisMcLean> *gets out of the water and begins to run up the mountain* 19:10 <@ChrisMcLean> :@ 19:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Blayne, I'm comin' for you, next! :@ 19:11 <+Blayne|DC> *dives off mountain and lands in water* 19:11 <+Blayne|DC> Wheee! 19:11 <+Blayne|DC> *lands in water* 19:11 <+Blayne|DC> Ow. 19:11 <+Derek||> I SEE BLAYNE! 19:11 <+Derek||> :@ 19:11 <+Derek||> She's in the water! 19:11 <@ChrisMcLean> *dives off the mountain and bullets into the water* 19:11 <+Blayne|DC> *runs across the camp* 19:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Whaaa? 19:11 <@ChrisMcLean> :@ 19:11 <+Blayne|DC> Woohoo! Come and get me! 19:12 <+Derek||> *runs to Blayne* 19:12 <+Derek||> *grabs her shirt* 19:12 <+Blayne|DC> Let go! 19:12 <@ChrisMcLean> *gets out of water and runs towards Derek* 19:12 <+Derek||> Never! 19:12 <+Blayne|DC> *runs* 19:12 <@ChrisMcLean> :@ 19:12 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 19:12 <@ChrisMcLean> YOU LET HER GO!! :@ 19:12 <@ChrisMcLean> *runs after Blayne* 19:12 <@ChrisMcLean> *begins catching up to her* 19:12 <+Sam|> ... 19:12 <+Blayne|DC> *runs into closet* 19:12 <+Blayne|DC> Hi Jim! 19:12 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 19:12 <+Derek||> It's her. 19:12 <@ChrisMcLean> :@ 19:12 <+Jim|Chad> *isnt in the closet* 19:12 <+Derek||> She's right there. 19:12 <@ChrisMcLean> (Yeah, he isn't. :|) 19:12 <+Blayne|DC> I found hi-oh wait, thats a shirt. 19:13 <+Blayne|DC> Oh well! 19:13 <@ChrisMcLean> *runs into closet and slams the door behind him* 19:13 <+Blayne|DC> Tag me1 19:13 <@ChrisMcLean> :@ 19:13 <@ChrisMcLean> :@ 19:13 <@ChrisMcLean> *tags Blayne* 19:13 <@ChrisMcLean> BUSTED! ^_^ 19:13 <+Blayne|DC> Yay! 19:13 <+Blayne|DC> I'm it! 19:13 <+Jim|Chad> *is in kitchen eating a sandwich* 19:13 <@ChrisMcLean> And with 4 people caught, Jim wins immunity!!! 19:13 <+Jim|Chad> ...is it over yet? Im getting boorreeedd waiting! 19:13 <+Derek||> Wow! 19:13 <+Derek||> Nice Jim. 19:13 <+Jim|Chad> Oh...yes! 19:13 <+Sam|> Coolio ^_^ 19:13 <@ChrisMcLean> *comes out of the closet* 19:13 <+Derek||> Sorry, bout that Chad. 19:14 <+Jim|Chad> ha 19:14 <+Blayne|DC> Derek is SO going down. 19:14 <+Derek||> -.- 19:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Everyone, vote for who you want to leave today!!! 19:14 <@ChrisMcLean> (PM me, yo. :p) 19:15 <+Sam|> k 19:15 <+Jim|Chad> done 19:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Well.... 19:15 <@ChrisMcLean> -------------------------------------------------- BONFIRE CEREMONY -------------------------------------------------- 19:16 <+Blayne|DC> (CONF) I know who's going home. And it's not Chad. Or Jim. Or Sam. Or me. That's right Derek, you messed with the wrong girl. 19:16 <@ChrisMcLean> It's time to cast off ANOTHER contestant! 19:16 <+Jim|Chad> Immunity rocks. 19:16 <+Derek||> I am not going home. 19:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Marshmallows go to!! 19:16 <+Derek||> :) 19:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Chad and Jim! *throws marshmallows* 19:16 <+Jim|Chad> Perhaps, Derek..or maybe you chose the wrong person to ally with ;) 19:16 <+Derek||> I hope Blayne puts a sock in it. 19:17 NalydRenrut ~NalydRenr@pool-96-236-122-162.spfdma.east.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:17 <+Derek||> Jim! 19:17 <+Derek||> :o 19:17 <@ChrisMcLean> And..... Blayne! *throws Marshmallow* 19:17 <+Blayne|DC> Yep. 19:17 <+Jim|Chad> you voted for me last time dude 19:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Sam, Derek.... Bottom Two. 19:17 <+Jim|Chad> I know it. 19:17 <+Blayne|DC> Bye Derek. 19:17 <+Sam|> Oh, no. 19:17 <+Sam|> ^_^ 19:17 <@ChrisMcLean> I feel bad for this person. 19:17 <@ChrisMcLean> This person got 4 votes against him or her. :( 19:17 <+Blayne|DC> Derek. 19:17 <@ChrisMcLean> The other one in the bottom two only got one. 19:17 <+Blayne|DC> So long. 19:17 <+Jim|Chad> |=3 19:17 <+Derek||> That was me. 19:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Your choice is pretty obvious.... 19:17 <+Sam|> I wonder who voted for me ^_^ 19:17 <@ChrisMcLean> The last marshmallow goes to........ 19:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Sam. :3 19:18 <@ChrisMcLean> *throws Marshmallow* 19:18 <+Jim|Chad> bye Derek. 19:18 <+Derek||> Well, this is goodbye. 19:18 <+Sam|> Eee! 19:18 <+Blayne|DC> Sorry. 19:18 <+Sam|> ^_^ 19:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Derek, time for you to go!! 19:18 <+Derek||> BTW, Jim is a schemer. 19:18 <+Jim|Chad> we're good friends,you're just too much of a threat man 19:18 NalydRenrut ~NalydRenr@pool-96-236-122-162.spfdma.east.verizon.net has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 19:18 <+Derek||> Don't trust him. 19:18 <+Derek||> :s 19:18 <+Sam|> Sorry, Derek 19:18 <+Jim|Chad> bye bye! 19:18 <+Derek||> I hope Blayne gets kicked off. 19:18 <+Derek||> ^.^ 19:19 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Derek|| by ChrisMcLean 19:19 Derek|| has changed nick to TDAROCKZ 19:19 <@ChrisMcLean> And, there ya have it! 19:19 <@ChrisMcLean> We have our Final Four!! 19:19 <+Sam|> Woot woot :) 19:19 <+Blayne|DC> Yay! 19:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Blayne! *spotlight shines on Blayne* 19:19 * Blayne|DC blows kisses. 19:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Chad! *spotlight shines on Chad* 19:19 <+Jim|Chad> ... 19:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Jim! *spotlight shines on Jim* 19:20 TDAROCKZ has changed nick to Derek|| 19:20 <+Jim|Chad> You're damn right. 19:20 <@ChrisMcLean> and Sam! *spotlight shines on Sam* 19:20 <+Sam|> :D 19:20 (Playes Des Losers: I hope someone kicks Blsyne off. :@) Category:Blog posts